The End
by TheGrace
Summary: It's the End. Max's flock are dying around her. They can't get out of this. Fax till the very end. Max refuses to stop fighting. There are heaps like these, but this is my version of how the flocks died.
1. Chapter 1

The End

**The End**

I swung round to glance at Gasman. Erasers were overrunning him. There were sixty of them. There were ten for each of us. This is the end. The school had recaptured us. Our flight feathers torn out. Thrown into the enclosure for one last battle with the erasers. They'd done all the tests they'd wanted. We were finished. About to be retired.

But not without a fight. I smashed an Eraser in the jaw and kicked another in the gut. I broke free of their ring. Angel had made an Eraser on her side. It was trying to take out the others. Total was fighting, ripping at the Eraser's with his teeth.

Nudge, Iggy and Fang had gotten together, guarding each other's backs.

Gazzy fell.

I screamed out in anguish. I yelled his name; it was the last gift I could give him.

I couldn't watch as they tore him open. The Gasman. My baby, my soldier, my little trooper. Yet I couldn't turn away. Time seemed to pause and all my most painful memories of him flashed through in my head.

A blonde haired baby being dumped in a cage with the other baby. The little dark coloured one. He had wings too. I looked at the dark-eyed one and he looked at me desperately. I knew what he was thinking. Not another one to live a life of pain, only to die.

_Two year-old Gazzy, being pressed into my arms with a bottle. He was screaming. They had just run toxicity tests._

_Gazzy at three, screaming when Iggy ignored him. Iggy crying desperately. I could only just understand. They had taken his sight._

_Him swooping around, only a few metres off the ground, just after we escaped. When we were learning to fly._

_Him playing hide n' seek in the field at our house in Colorado with Nudge and Angel. He went missing for a few days soon afterwards._

_Asking if I was okay when they kidnapped Angel. It should have been me asking him if he was okay._

_Flying with the hawks as they stormed the school, eyes lit up with pleasure. _

_Swooping down at the restaurant to grab an éclair._

_His brown and white wings blurring as he flew away from a bomb. _

_The laughter in his eyes as he dive-bombed Nudge at control-freak Anne's house._

_The look in his eyes when he set off the stink bomb._

_Him imitating ter Bortch. Saying he was going to eat the snickers bars._

_The sadness in his face when the flock split up._

_His joy at being together again._

_His laughter at the gas cloud he had made._

_The way he had outsmarted us all by seeing the wire in the pizza box._

I snapped out of it. Had to stop them, had to stop them. I roared and threw myself into the group of Eraser's. They split, laughing. I was too late. I looked at Gazzy in horror. I couldn't bring myself to look at his waist. It had been ripped up. I looked into his face,

saw for the last time his bright blue eyes, fluffy blonde hair, brown-white wings, out in defiance. No, not Gazzy. He can't have been gone, not Gazzy. Not the Gasman. It couldn't be happening. They were killing my flock. I stared down at Gazzy's lifeless face. It couldn't be happening. He was only nine.

A sound that tore into my heart and clutched it in its cold fist was what drew me out of my trance. Angel screaming. I heard her voice in my head 'Max, I'm going to die. Max, I'm sorry. I tried so hard.'

I screamed in fury, leaping towards the Erasers. But it was too late; she too had fallen.

"ANGEL!" I screamed, fighting forward.

No, not Angel, not my baby. It couldn't happen. Not after Gazzy. Tears streaming down my cheeks I got to her.

The baby being put in the same crate as me. Blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looked exactly like the blonde-haired toddler that had came along two years ago. Fang, we had named him the year before, gave me the same look as before.

Angel, her guileless blue eyes locking into mine, as she downed four hotdogs when she was two.

Teaching her how to tie her shoes.

Doing up her buttons.

Her telling me she loved me like no one else after I thought about her being my baby.

Her screaming as she was kidnapped.

Asking to make strawberry shortcakes.

Pushing her fingers through the crate side, so we could almost touch.

Getting Celeste from the toy store.

Asking for Total and Fang giving in.

Drinking coffee for breakfast on her first day of school.

Floating in the air without wings when she was playing at being a swan.

Eating a cookie when she was pretending to be a traitor.

The helplessness in her eyes when we split up.

The scary look as she controlled other people.

Being trapped down the Crevasse.

Talking to the fish and breathing under water.

Saying Total was boring even though he could talk.

I had to stop those memories, the rest of my flock needed me. But I had to see her one last time.

Like with Gazzy, the Eraser's had sliced her stomach over. I didn't look at that. I looked at her still face, her blue eyes, her cornrows. Her small hand clutching Celeste. Her small white wings, with blood showing red where they'd been splattered. No she couldn't be gone. Not Angel. The Gasman had been bad enough. But Angel…

Angel, my baby, the youngest. She'd only been seven. Seven. It wasn't fair. How could life be like this? Some people had everything. We were experiments. We were only kids. And we were dying. I couldn't stand this. I couldn't just sit and watch as they killed my flock. I leapt at the nearest Eraser, knocked him down. They sensed my anger, and half of them started fighting me. I heard Fang screaming my name, saw him try and break through. The Eraser's turned around and started attacking him. It was about forty verse two.

"Max, we're going to die." Said Fang.

"Not before I take them with me." I snarled.

He did a roundhouse kick, keeping off the Erasers for a second. Then he leant in, and kissed me.


	2. Last Flight

Fang

**A/N- Yeah. It changed a bit. I was planning for the flock to die, with Max remembering their lives, and her and Fang to go out together. But it just took a life of its own. If it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, I forgot to do a disclaimer. Every character in this story belongs to JP. This isn't the last chapter. There's one more. I had a test today, and we had to write a story. And if my short story is good enough it will get published. So review and tell me what you think my chances are.**

Fang. Kissed me on the lips. We were about to die. The flock was dying around me.

Me and Fang battled forward. Iggy and Nudge were fighting towards us. We got in a circle together. Between fighting the Eraser's, wordlessly, we made our stack.

"Max!" I heard Nudge scream.

No. Not Nudge. I wanted to die. Wanted this pain to stop. Then I felt the dull thud in my back. I fell forwards, on the ground. I was winded and trying to suck in air. Had to get up. Had to help the flock.

"Max!" This voice was older, it sounded familiar. Jeb.

I forced myself to stand up, to ignore the pain. I felt like my back had been ripped open, and realized it probably had.

"Max, where's Gazzy and Angel?" asked Iggy urgently.

"Ig, they're gone. They're gone." I choked out, tears streaming down my face, my voice catching in my throat.

Then he fell forward. I screamed at him, begging for him to get up. I threw myself, literally jumped, onto the Eraser's surrounding him. Our circle was broken.

Iggy. No. Never. It couldn't be Iggy. But he was going, leaving me, Nudge and Fang.

Iggy before he lost his sight, his scared blue eyes meeting mine.

Iggy crying, Fang and I trying to understand. Gazzy crying too, but not understanding why.

Iggy cooking breakfast when we were ten, not spilling a thing.

Kicking my butt when we were training.

Making bombs with Gazzy, picking locks with his lock-picking kit and unlocking my cupboard without it.

Flying easily, his wingtip brushing against mine.

His hopelessness when we had searched for his house and not found it.

The hope in his eyes when he found his parents, the sorrow in his eyes when we left him.

The dull look in his eyes after we were caught and told everything was a dream.

The happiness when he could see in Antarctica.

Happiness flying with the hawks, making bombs.

His soft hands feeling Fang's stomach after he had been slashed up by Ari.

Him telling Total he was black.

Total? Where was Total. I looked over at Angel's still body, he was curled up, half hidden under one of her wings. It was then I realized he was dead. I felt sorry for him, but that didn't count to what I was feeling for Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy. I bent over him, hoping Fang was watching my back, then realizing I didn't care either way.

"Max." he whispered, reaching up and touching my face gently.

I knew why. He wanted me in his memory. So he could see my face again one last time so to speak.

He seemed calmest of them all, in his death. His face was relaxed and so calm. I looked down at his strawberry blonde hair, and light blue, sightless eyes, half closed.

For some reason, his silver-white wings were out too. I brushed them one last time.

"Max!" screamed Fang.

He had fallen, they were clawing at his stomach, I threw myself at him, knocking the Eraser's off him, shaking him, calling his name. His eyes fluttered open, and through his pain, smiled at me and whispered.

"Max, the incredible, indestructible Maximum Ride. I love you. Don't you ever leave me."

"I won't." I whispered, holding him in my arms.

He gripped my hand, and I saw the light fade from his eyes. His grip loosened, but I could still see his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. No. Oh god no. It couldn't be. Not Fang. Not now.

I had almost forgotten Nudge; an Eraser dragged me away from Fang. I fought, clawing at him, punching the side of his head. Wanting nothing but this goddamn pain to stop.

He let go and I felt the air rush from my lungs, I felt pain at my stomach, and saw the fresh blood pouring out of the ragged flaps where he had clawed me. I crept forward, calling for Fang. I searched for his hand and grasped it. I knew I was dying.

I heard someone calling my name. It was Nudge; I tried to answer but no sound came out. I hoped she'd run and get away.

I couldn't see Fang, but I could feel his hand, gripping mine. I could feel the calluses, rough and hard. I pictured him in my head. Tall, dark haired, dark eyed. Dark skinned. The most important person in my life. His black wings gleaming in the sun.

This time I wanted those memories, but this time they wouldn't come. All I could do was grip his hand, and wait for death to come.

Fang POV.

I could feel Max gripping my hand, and tried to squeeze back. I wanted to sleep, but knew if I did I would die. Max. Her beautiful blonde hair, flowing in the breeze. I pictured her a year ago, before her hair had been cut short in New York. I had hated the short hair.

I pictured her eyes; those hazel eyes that held me tight and never let go. I pictured her laughing at something Gazzy said, comforting Angel when she was scared, glaring at Nudge for not keeping her mouth shut. Helping Iggy by moving something closer to his hand. The look in her eyes when they caught mine. The love and trust in them.

I pictured her snarling and making smart remarks to white coats and Jeb. Fighting Eraser's and Fly Boys, her face stone cold.

I remember the tears pouring down her face. The way she had screamed Gazzy's name when he fell. The proud, defiant but scared look on his face.

Screaming for Angel, and for Iggy. The pain in her face. The look that meant she would rather die then let them go through this. I wondered if Nudge was still going. I wanted to look, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes, and let myself go to sleep.

Max POV

I knew he was gone, I could feel it. I held his hand, and gasped for air. I could feel it coming for me. I hoped Nudge had got away. I couldn't believe this. I had left Nudge fighting on her own. She was only a kid. I tried to get up, I felt like I was moving, then I realized I wasn't. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. A face appeared above me, screaming my name. I ignored it. It wasn't Nudge.

I supposed I'd better sleep. It hurt being awake. Maybe if I went to sleep, I'd wake up and this would all be a bad dream. Maybe the pain would stop. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to go. I hated this life.

I closed my eyes and it was weird. I must have opened them. There were four faces around me. Faces I never thought I'd see again. I was sure they were dead. Maybe it was a bad dream. Then I realized Iggy was looking properly. His eyes were focused. He could see!

I felt them helping me up. Angel giving me a grin.

I met Fang's eyes and he kissed me again.

"Are we dead?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

He grabbed me and pulled me off my feet, into a hug. We hugged with Gazzy, Angel and Iggy laughing around us. Then we snapped out our wings, and went for one last flight.

My mind flickered to Nudge, and somehow I knew she wasn't coming yet. She wouldn't have to for a while.


	3. In the End

Nudge POV

**A/N- Hey everyone. I hoped you like this chapter, even though its sad. I had to finish it off cos I have four stories I'm writing otherwise. Sorry if you don't like the ending. Ali'z Wingz, I'm sorry if I annoyed the heck out of you when I kept saying 'd'reckon?'**

Nudge POV

"No!" I screamed, fighting against the arms, pulling me backwards.

They couldn't be dead, not all of them. Even Total was gone, lying still, half hidden under Angel's wing.

I was crying and screaming at the same time.

"Nudge, sweetie. They're gone. It's okay. It's all right. I'm getting you out of this."

I couldn't fight him. He'd stopped the Eraser's. I had to trust him.

I closed my eyes, willing not to see the massacre of the killing field. But the one last picture I couldn't get out of my eyes. Max and Fang, lying next to each other. Max on her front, Fang on his back. Clutching each other's hands. I knew they would never let go.

Gazzy, the defiant look, still stuck on his face. Iggy, fighting, hitting every mark without seeing it. Angel, her face masked with fear, but a strong courage in her eyes. They were all dead. All gone. I couldn't stand it, I punched the guy holding me.

Iggy. I had to get to him. I wished I could have told him how I felt.

I grabbed his hand and screamed to the heavens. More birdlike then human.

I saw five shapes, flying upwards. They were gone. They had gone without me.

I had to keep going. Max would tell me too be brave. I had to be brave. I had to destroy ITEX.

20 years later.

I watched my two kids, wandering down too the gravestones, holding hands. They had wanted to come down here. Not me. It held too many painful memories for me.

After I had told them the story of the flock, they had wanted too come. Now, both of them had their wings hanging out of their clothes. There was no one around.

They came too the first grave. There were five in all. Three normal ones, a small one for Total, and a double.

The first grave said:

Iggy

Born- Unknown 1990

Death- 16th June 2005

The last fire to go out is the one of life.

The rest never die.

The second was:

Gasman (Gazzy)

Born- Unknown 1996

Death- 16th June 2005

The last retreat is not hell.

The last retreat is your friends.

The third said:

Angel

Born- Unknown 1998

Death- 16th June 2005

Death will not weary them.

The innocent shall not be forgotten.

The double said

Fang and Maximum

Born- Unknown 1990

Death- 16th June 2005

Not in death shall they part.

They were inseparable in life. They will be inseparable in death.

They were indestructible to the last.

Total's grave simply said

Total

Unknown- 2005

He will never be forgotten

I called my kids over to me, when they had finished looking.

"Fly for me."

They did so obediently, and suddenly, five more shapes were flying with them.

One had mottled white and tan wings, another had black wings. They were flying close together so that their wings were brushing each other. Another had pure white wings, and she was flying closest to Verity, my youngest. Another with brown and white wings was flying next to Arnold. They did pinwheels and every other trick. The last one flew down to me. It was Iggy. He landed next to me. He looked the same, except he was slightly translucent.

'You came back.' He whispered.

'Of course.' I said tears streaming out of my eyes.


End file.
